Underground Angels
by EtherealButterfly
Summary: What harm can a shooter from hell, her bossy coquettish partner, a ten years old girlish hacker, a feisty fashion addict robber, a sweet responsible Triad leader and a sissy cook do to a city like Tokyo? Answer: all and some more. [Ch. 3 up]
1. Trailer fabulous

A/N: well, this is it, my first Burst Angel fic. I hope you like it. R&R please, even if you hadn't! Please tell me what you thought about it, ok? It can improve…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sei, Ami, Meg, Jo, Kyo, or Leo. Nor most details of the plot. They belong to Gonzo Studios. But I do own Beth and all directly and strictly connected with her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1. Trailer fabulous**

'Kyohei Tachibana from the School of Hotel Management?' – asked Sei from inside a red sport car.

Kyo nodded. The brunette boy entered the car. He sat next to the Hong Kong black haired girl.

'So. You said you wanted to gather some money to study abroad.' – began Sei.

'Yes, I wanna become a pâtissier. So, the best place to study would be France.' – he answered.

'That's why you're taking this job?'

'Yes. My parents can't help me.' – though Kyo didn't seem unhappy.

'I admire you. So young and you already know what to do with your life.' – Sei smiled and stared at him for half a second. It wouldn't be nice if she crashed her awesome car on the front truck and killed the cook without they having tasted a little from his art.

Kyohei smiled back.

'Now we're passing by the supermarket.' – announced Sei.

Inside they began picking some food.

'I can cook Japanese, Chinese, Italian and French cuisine.' – informed Kyo.

'Okay.' – said Sei – 'Your job is to cook nourishing meals for the girls. Oh, don't forget to take strawberries. I know someone who will get mad if we forget them.'

Kyo put a strawberries box inside their shopping cart. He wondered what Sei meant. He then picked a lettuce package.

'Is it impression of mine or they added an extra 0 to the price?' – Kyo commented.

Suddenly Sei's mobile rang.

'Yes?' – she said answering the phone.

'Sei, where are you?' – asked a girl from the other side of the line. She totally sounded impatient.

'I'm at the supermarket with the new cook.' – replied Sei.

'Hurry up! My stomach is making funny noises!' – said another girl, a younger one. She faked a desperate voice making Sei smile.

She hung up the phone and put the lettuce Kyo was holding inside the shopping cart. Kyo stared at her somehow amazed with her rush. She paid everything and they both got inside the car, plus the groceries.

'We bought lots of food. To how many people am I gonna cook?' – he obtained no answer – 'You guys must live in a mansion.' – Kyo tried again.

'Sort of.' – answered Sei. Once again she smiled. Poor Kyohei he absolutely didn't know what expected him.

Within minutes they got to a huge parking lot near the shore. Sei parked in front of a huge bluish-grey truck that had been transformed into a trailer. It sure looked tuff and expensive. Sei got out of the car and so did Kyo.

'Are you in some kind of tour?' – he asked taking a good look at the truck. Sei smiled. Again.

'It's me. I brought the new cook.' – she called aloud, Kyo didn't really know to whom.

'Coming!' – said another girl's voice.

A reddish amber haired girl, wearing a yellow short dress jumped from the top of the trailer, landing just in front of them.

Kyohei looked at the girl half amazed half scared. The girl had her face covered in some sort of dark mud. The girl blinked at him. What was that guy looking at?

Suddenly the door burst open. A small girl with her hair tied in two bunches and wearing white and pink clothes jumped from inside. Her face also covered in the same strange mud.

'Welcome. I presume you're the new cook.' – she said addressing to Kyo.

'Exactly.' – Kyo answered – 'Hi.'

The girl smiled, more like a giggle. Sei led everybody inside and made them carry the groceries.

Once inside Kyo took a look at the kitchen. It wasn't very big and was pretty messy. The sink was filled with cans and there were chip packages and pizza boxes all over. Chaos, destruction and disorder, three great words to describe that kitchen. Kitchen that that he soon understood was also the leaving room, the office and any other thing they needed it to be.

'Here is where you're going to work.' – informed Sei. Kyo was just thrilled… – 'Your job is to cook nice and nutritive meals for us.'

'D'you live here? And your families?' – insisted Kyo. It was hard to believe that someone could actually live in such a mess.

'When they're alone they eat all kind of junk. So, you're in charged to prepare healthy dishes.' – continued Sei, without having paid much attention to what Kyo was saying. – 'Well, that's Meg.' – Sei introduced the amber haired girl, whose face was now perfectly clean. It turned out the mud was nothing but a facial mask. – 'This is Ami.' – she said speaking of the small girl.

'Did you like our advertisement?' – asked Ami.

'Yes, did you do it yourself?' – asked Kyo.

'Yes. It was cute, wasn't it? It had to, we couldn't take a simpleton.' – said Ami.

'What's going on here?' – asked another girl at the door. Her voice indicated a certain despise for all the uproar going on in that "house".

'That's Beth.' – informed Sei.

She was a pretty tall girl, around 6 feet, slim. You could see her arms and legs were toned and she had all the curves in the right places. Her hair was strawberry blonde, 5 inches below her shoulders, with long slight waves. The eyes were wide blue, very deep and a bit disturbing. She walked on a disjoint way, probably due to her height and lack of sleep.

Beth took a look at the groceries. She started to sneak.

'Did you bring me any strawberries?' – she asked. Not even looking at them.

'Uh… Yeah, I think so.' – answered Sei. She smiled. She seemed to have an enormous patience to this girl who was probably pretty hard to handle.

Beth quickly found a box and began eating. Then Kyo understood of whom Sei was talking when they were at the supermarket. That girl mussed have a really nasty temper, judging from what Sei had said.

'Who's that?' – she asked, thinking of Kyo.

'Turn around.' – demanded Meg, also to Kyo – '180º'

'What?' – he asked.

'Is that all you can say?' – complained Meg. – 'He's the new cook.'

'We're taking him.' – announced Sei.

'And Jo's vote doesn't count?' – asked an insulted Meg.

'Who's Jo?' – asked Kyo.

'Shut up.' – told him Meg.

'Has she returned yet?' – asked Sei.

'She's inside. Probably watching some movie. That's what she does every time we come back from a mission.' – said Ami.

Beth dropped the strawberries and put her hand over Ami's mouth.

'What was…' – she began as soon as she released herself from Beth.

Beth glared at her. Ami giggled and said nothing.

'Don't you think he's a bit young?' – asked Beth – 'He's the cook, isn't he?' – suddenly she seemed interested.

'I don't think so. He's an excellent student at the School of Hotel Management.' – said Sei.

'Still, what's his name?' – asked Beth.

'Kyohei Tachibana.' – he answered.

'Bah… He's skinny and a sissy. I bet he won't take two weeks.' – said Meg. A superiority look on her features.

'Kyohei is gathering some money to study abroad. Wouldn't it be nice if we helped him achieving his dream?' – said Sei.

'Sei helping the other?' – Meg burst laughing. That just wasn't the Sei she knew. – 'Your sense of humour is definitely improving.'

Ami was laughing. Only Beth seemed like she hadn't heard a thing. She kept eating strawberries as if nothing was going on.

Kyo took a better look at her. She was definitely a strange girl. She wore black hot pants, a black top with four straps, which parted in diagonal from the center of the low-neck, created by the top's cut itself and that divided it into three triangles. She also wore long red boots that came up until the upper part of her thighs and silk black gloves, which she only took out to eat her strawberries. The naked hands revealed her red blood nails.

Beth noticed Kyo was staring at her.

'What?' – she asked.

'Uh… nothing.' – he said, all embarrassed

'Let me just tell ya somethin.' – she said approaching him dangerously – 'Make me fat and I'll kill ya. Except from that I don't see any reason why we can't handle well.' – and she disappeared inside the trailer. Meg went away too.

Sei turned back to Kyo.

'I know Meg can seem a bit rough but deep down there she worries about the others.' – said Sei.

'Meg worries about the others!' – said Ami, bursting to laugh. – 'You're sense of humour is definitely better.'

'Well, and so does Beth.' – continued Sei, trying to ignore Ami's comments – 'She's tough and has a fiery temper…'

'…and can be a bit vain…' – added Ami.

'…but she's a good person. Sometimes even fun.' – finished Sei.

Kyo had a different opinion. Beth seemed quite dangerous. It's not exactly a nice thing to be threatened to death just because of a little extra calories. But what he considered really dangerous was that femme-fatale look she had. That had to bring some troubles.

'Are you guys sisters?' – he asked.

'No, we're really just good friends.' – answered Sei smiling.

Suddenly a white haired girl entered followed by Meg and a little behind Beth and her strawberries box. That girl was Jo. The tuff very toned crimson eyed girl.

'This is the new cook.' – told her Meg – 'What d'you think of him?'

'It's a guy.' – answered Jo, obviously very sleepy and walking around with an oversize orange t-shirt.

'I think he's silly.' – said Meg.

Jo leaned against a white cabinet and let herself slip.

'Well, Kyohei Tachibana, we hire your services.' – said Sei. Kyo smiled.

'Thank you.' – he said.

Then a mobile began ringing. Sei answered it.

Kyo looked around, then he focused on Jo, on her left arm. Her arm was covered in some shining violet tribal marks. 'Uh… I saw that marks back in Shinjuku.' – he thought.

'Excuse me, miss, today morning you…' – he said addressing to Jo.

'What are you talking about? Are you hitting on her?' – flared up Meg, really jealous.

'No, I was just talking to her…' – said Kyo in his defence.

Sei hung up the phone.

'Sorry but we've got things to do.' – she said turning to Kyohei – 'D'you mind going home that I'll call you later?'

'Oh… but my stomach aches!' – complained Ami.

'Not everything turns around your stomach.' – said Beth coldly. Then she regretted it – 'But when we get back we'll fix somethin.'

'Okay. Lets work! Lets work! Lets…' – Ami began cheering along with a little dance.

'Jo, we've got a mission!' – said Meg.

'Sleepy…' – she whispered. And she began taking out her t-shirt.

'Jo!' – yelled Meg, remembering that Kyo was still in the room – 'You!' – she turned to him – 'Get yourself outta here! Heard it? Out! Out! Out!' – and she kicked him out of the trailer, literally.

Outside Kyo got up and started walking.

'They're cool but it was pretty strange hear them talking of a mission.' – he said to himself. He was in the middle of these thoughts when a black car accosted him pulling him inside.

'What would the cook think if he knew what we do?' – wondered Ami.

'He would probably run. He seemed like a chicken.' – said Meg.

Jo returned fully loaded and so did Beth. She now also wore a black long trench and a cowboy hat. Meg had one too, but a beige one.

The girls jumped to Sei's red car. All but Ami, who was coordinating from behind a laptop, her best friend.

'Then what are we going to do?' – asked Beth laying back on the car seat.

'We've gotta bring a disk.' – said Sei – 'The transaction is happening now at an abandoned warehouse in Harugi.' – she explained.

'What's inside the disk?' – asked Meg.

'Don't know, but Bai-Lan wants it.' – Sei said.

'Alright. They'll have it.' – said Beth putting her hat over her face to hide the afternoon sun. She was playing with a knife, something that bothered both Sei and Meg.

At last they got there.

'So, here's how it will be done.' – began explaining Sei – 'Meg, Jo you'll do the approach. Beth…'

'The assault, I know.' – she said smirking. Stealing was her game, she already knew it – 'Lets do it.' – and she got out of the car.

Inside Jo and Meg went to the top of the building where they could have a clearer view.

'Can I kill them all?' – asked Jo to Sei through the intercom.

'No, I don't want you to create uproar. Be discreet.' – answered Sei.

The girls dropped a small bot that began running all around spreading gas.

The dealers lost the nerve and next thing they knew Meg had a gun pointed at them.

'Still!' – she demanded.

'And behind too.' – said Jo, she aiming a gun at them too.

Beth jumped from God knows where and landed just on the top of the table where the deal was going.

'This is mine.' – she said picking the disk.

Suddenly a black car appeared from nowhere. Two men came out.

'You're Bai-Lan. We knew you would come so we brought a friend of yours.' – one of them said.

'A friend?' – repeated Beth.

'They got Sei.' – said Jo. Her rage was about to blow.

The other man threw out of the car a hyper tied boy.

'It's the sissy cook.' – said Meg, somehow disappointed. The same happened with Beth and Jo. The cook? Really…

'Now, give me the damn disk or I'll spread the kid's brain all over your preppy clothes.' – threatened the man.

'Go ahead. Shoot him.' – challenged Jo.

Meg wasn't quite sure about it, nor was Beth. She had stored the disk inside her trench but she took it out. She couldn't let the poor boy get shot over a thing he had nothing to do with.

'Jo…' – she called.

Jo looked at her firmly. They were in this impasse when a huge purple cybot entered the warehouse starting to shoot everybody in front of him and firing small explosive missiles. It was complete chaos. Blasts everywhere, smoke, fire… The noise was nearly unbearable and there were dead bodies all around.

'What's this?' – asked Beth – 'This is not on our side.'

The cybot kept shooting and it nearly hit Beth with on of those missiles. Luckily she jumped left, with a little impulse from the explosion. But accidentally she dropped the disk.

'Damn!' – she complained hitting the floor.

'I got it!' – said Meg picking the disk.

'Meg, stay right beside me.' – commanded Jo.

Meg looked back at Kyo. He was still on the ground, all tied up, and without any chance to get away and save himself. Meg left to set him free.

'Meg!' – called Jo.

'Don't move.' – she said to Kyo while unwrapping him.

'Don't kill me.' – he asked. She set him free.

'Now you clear on your own.' – Meg said running to return to near Jo between all the fires. But then the cybot got her.

'Meg, get down!' – ordered Jo.

'I can't, I'm stuck. He won't let go of me.' – answered Meg.

Jo unloaded most of her guns over the cybot.

'You son of a bitch!' – she yelled – 'Let her go!'

'He has Meg.' – Beth said to Ami trough the intercom.

'Send Jango!' – yelled Jo.

'You heard it.' – said Beth.

'Okey-dokey!' – said Ami, all happy. She turned on Jango, their giant cybot, through the laptop – 'Wakey-wakey Jango! Jo awaits you.'

Jango got out of the garage where he was kept.

Back on the warehouse Jo kept unloading gun after gun while Beth tried to get some info from the damaged laptops that were once over the deal table. Kyo, who was now free, came out of the warehouse.

He was totally amazed with Jo's huge rage.

'Gonna kill you, you bastard!' – and she kept firing. The purple cybot fired back over Jo, but she wouldn't let it get her.

Kyo noticed Jo's marks, which were now brighter than ever. 'That's definitely the marks I saw in Shinjuku.' – he said to himself.

Beth came out of the warehouse, which was going down. She held some computer contents. She took out her gun and began shooting over the cybot, but it seemed to be plated.

'And now, what?'


	2. Straight from hell

**2. Straight from hell**

"Go Jango!" cheered Ami "Jo is waiting for you. And… conditioned traffic." she said, as she closed entire streets to help Jango moving faster.

In no time Jango got to the warehouse.

"You've just entered another world! Welcome to hell…" said Jo. "Meg, are you alright?"

Jo climbed to Jango and took control of it. In the meanwhile Beth was shooting the cybot but without much success.

"I don't think this will be very helpful." she said "The damn cybot is plated."

"Jo, remember, your priority is to retrieve the disk." said Sei trough a small screen installed on Jango.

"My priority is to retrieve Meg." said Jo. She began unloading Jango's guns over the purple cybot, spreading dust all over and making a huge noise, but the cybot grabbed Jango and threw it away.

In the meanwhile poor Kyo was coming out of the warehouse, a bit confused, and just in time to get under Jango.

"Get out of the way kid!" Jo yelled to Kyo.

Kyo moved out of the way.

"Geez!" he complained.

Jango crashed against a parallel warehouse and lost one of his arms.

"Jo, are you okay?" asked a still stuck Meg.

Jango got back on his fit and fired a missile that hit a quarter of the purple cybot.

"Great! Wait… no… Get me outta here!" yelled Meg as the cybot grabbed her with its arm and lifted her high above the ground opening a door. " No, no way…" Meg knew just what expected her, cybot put her inside it. "Let me out of here you stupid cybot!" she complained kicking the cybot's inside.

The cybot charged over Jango again and he ended up hitting a train that was passing behind the warehouses line. The purple cybot flew away.

"Damn! To where in hell did it go to? Ami, can you track her trough satellite?" asked Beth.

"Uh…" Ami was working on it. "I can't, there's a level 5 magnetic current going on."

"Beth, return." said Sei "Try to bring Jo."

"Fine." she said a bit bored. "You." she said to an amazed and nervous Kyo "Lets go."

He was so scared that he obeyed her immediately.

Inside the cybot Meg kept trying to reach the girls trough her cell phone.

"Sei, are you listening? Sei?" she called.

On the other side of the city Beth took Jo and Kyo home. But Jo was definitely not happy, especially with Kyo. In fact she was pretty pissed off.

"Spit it out, to whom were you spying on, huh? Where did they take Meg? ANSWER TO ME!" she said aiming a gun at Kyo's face.

"I… I… I don't spy to anyone…" he mumbled.

"If you're lying to me!" Jo threatened.

"Jo, no guns inside. You've promised." said Sei entering the room "And besides, I think he's telling the truth. He's as victim as any of us."

"What d'you do after all?" asked Kyo. "Are you some kind of RAPT's secret division?"

Beth smiled.

"The kid's funny." she commented.

Suddenly Ami burst in.

"Guys, Meg contacted us. She sent us some pictures. I think they're organized chronologically according to the places where she's been." she informed. Ami showed them the pictures in her laptop.

"This is Ropponsi Avenue. It goes right to Baika." said Sei looking at the images.

Jo was looking straight at the last of the four pictures that showed a hanged vandalized dummy. Beth recognized it too.

"I know that place." she said.

Jo knew it too but didn't say a word, instead she grabbed a white canvas bag and opened a huge armoire full of some of the most powerful guns.

"Get ready. You're comin with me." she said to Kyo.

"But I'm the victim." said Kyo, quite shocked.

"Meg got caught helping you out. A real man would reattribute the favour." said Jo.

"Okay." Kyo agreed, although quite reluctant.

"I'm going too. I have some unfinished business to take care on that part of the city." said Beth. She went to the armoire and picked two 9mm which she grabbed in her black suspenders, on a Lara Croft style

They got themselves ready and left.

"Why can't we go in the car?" asked Kyo while he and Jo were sat on the subway. Beth was up walking around.

"Because to where we're heading we can't go in the car." answered Jo.

"I'm impressed that you have a gun license. I heard they check all your life before they give it to you." continued Kyohei.

"Shut up or I kill you." whispered Jo, her breath hard. "Can't you see I'm not on a good mood!"

The rest of the trip was completely silent. In no time they got there.

"This is Shibuya, the Anarchy's district." said Kyo while they were standing at its doors.

"We're going in." said Jo holding the canvas bag on her hand.

"But this is area that escaped RAPT after the big earthquake. If we need any help the police won't come!" cried Kyo.

"No kidding…" Beth smirked.

"If you don't stop with those sissy things I'll hang you next to that dummy." said Jo.

Beth looked at the dummy. The head was about to fall off and there were graffities all over it, most of them with obscene messages, and hanged with nails. Beth smirked and stepped forward.

"This is where we split." she said faking a pistol with her fingers "I'm going that way. See ya and good luck. If you guys need help give me a ring." Beth said, putting her hat on, then she went away.

"We're going that way." said Jo to Kyo.

"Right." he said nodding. Even if he thought it was wrong he would never say it for he was not quite sure which was worst: to displease Jo or take a walk by Shibuya by himself.

"This is not good, this is not good." said Kyo as they walked pass the streets "Everybody has a gun and they look like bullies. Geez, he looked at me! I'm busted!"

At the bottom of the street three guys waited on them.

"Fresh meat!" smirked one, all dirty and full of piercings.

The three guys laughed.

"What d'you have inside the bag? Give us the bag and I let you go." said another one.

Jo didn't move and Kyohei hid behind her.

"You're kind of a hottie." said the third "But you have no booms. This way you won't get any clients." This who addressed to Jo was quite fat and was covered in some sort of yellow paint.

Jo heard it all and unzipped her coat taking out two pistols.

"The guy wants fight." the first one said.

Jo fired a few shots that passed right next to the guys' heads.

"Take me to your boss." she demanded.

On the other side of Shibuya Beth was now walking slowly. Very few recommendable people were staring at her, watching all her moves. But yet she passed by them without any problem.

Beth kept walking a little more. Suddenly she saw someone running not very far from her.

"YOU!" she called "I thought it was you." she said grabbing a small man behind a shadow.

"Miss Beth… Long time I didn't see you." said the tiny man dressed in some strange clothes that slightly remembered a legionary's clothes.

"I bet you didn't. Where's your boss?" she asked.

"Octavius?"

"Why? D'you have a new one now?" she glared at him.

"No, of course not." the man giggle nervously trying to hide his fear.

"Take me to him. I have some business to care off with him." she said, her patience running.

"Okay, just don't hurt me."

"I won't if you do everything straight. How can you handle yourself in a place like this if you're such a coward?"

"Boss protects me."

"Of course… Now moving. Lets go."

The man took by absolutely dreadful building and narrow streets and finally to a small building that no one could tell by its look the huge wealth it kept inside.

The building was secured by some huge armed men that resembled two closets. As the tiny man approached them he whispered something and he and Beth were let enter.

"In here, Miss Beth." the man said.

Beth passed to a golden room full of statues and vases of Roman heroes and gods. There were also some cracked helmets and shiny squashed coins. In the center a marble table. No doubts here, this was the office of a Classic History maniac.

"OCTAVIUS!" yelled Beth.

A man dressed like a Roman Caesar appeared.

"Beth! How good to see you! I'm sorry to keep you waiting but I was on a massage session and my guards didn't quite tell me who you were and…" the man said.

"Oh, yeah. I bet." she said. "Where's my money?"

"Your money… Your money… Where can it be?"

"You tell me." she said. "I'm warning you, I won't get out of this place today without my money."

"You'll have your money, I promise." said Octavius. "Now, since you're here, and I have been wanting to talk to you…"

"What d'you want, Caesar?" Beth asked, although she was quite sure of the answer.

"I have a job to offer you. Which you only take if you want, of course."

"I work in a team now."

"Beth, _Beth and win_, working on a team? You on a team? Hilarious! No more _sola_?" repeated Octavius, bursting to laugh.

Beth hit the table in front of them.

"Okay, no need to get upset." calmed down Octavius. "I'll give you 50m ¥. You see, there's an up coming exhibition of Classic artefacts and…"

"You want me to steal a coin?"

"Not exactly… More like a vase."

Beth burst laughing.

"You've gotta be kidding me. No way I'm a getting the vase for only 50m."

"Why? The effort to enter is the same!"

"But the problem is never entering, the problem is getting out. And we have to agree that coming out of a highly secured Museum with a 15in vase is not exactly easy. And besides you already know my table…"

"Oh, yes. But lets not enter in those complicated calculations of your fair salaries… 80m will do?"

"I think so. You must really want the damn jar."

"You bet I want."

Beth smirked.

"One more thing. If tomorrow morning I don't wake with my late salaries on my account I'll be back. But I won't be alone. I'll be bringing my knives and you sure know what that means." she said playing with her gun.

"I certainly do."

"Good. By the way, I also want my next salary advanced."

"Well…"

Beth glared at him.

"Certainly." he answered.

"Now I'll be going." she said getting up.

"It was good to see you." he said grinning.

"I bet it was." and she went away. "Now, Jo… where are you?" Beth whispered and she ran to join the others.

On the other side Jo found some old partners too.

"Jo! Didn't see you for a long time!" said a purple haired man playing with a knife and sometimes cutting himself just for the fun of sucking the blood. "I was to call you but I haven't had time. I don't think I have thanked you yet for getting me rid of that psycho." the man continued licking his bloody hand making Kyo ready to throw up.

"This place is filled with psychopaths." whispered Kyo.

"Well I don't want the reward." said Jo "I want info."

"You already know that nothing goes on around here without me having heard of it."

"I looking for a cybot like RAPT's." said Jo.

"My microphones detect anything. If it's here I'll find it."

Just a mile away Beth heard something.

"Have you seen it?" it was a child, speaking to another.

"The cybot? No, but I heard it's not far." answered the other.

Beth approached the children.

"You, what were you saying?" she asked.

"That's none of your business." answered the first child taking out a gun.

Beth smirked.

"What are you laughing at?" the child asked. The truth was that he didn't act like a child at all although he couldn't have more than ten, he was certainly younger than Ami. He was all covered with shiny chains that he wore as an accessory and his pockets were filled with what Beth seriously suspected to be knives and stolen PC components. "Give me the cash, girl!"

Beth smirked again.

"You really picked the wrong girl. I don't need more than a couple seconds to take you your gun but I'm willing to negotiate. You tell me what you know about the cybot and I'll give 150. What d'you say?"

The child thought for a while and then nodded.

"I haven't seen the cybot but everybody says it showed up near the old subway tunnel." he said.

"And some people say they heard somebody screaming." said the other, a little girl with green and purple colored hair.

"Meg…" whispered Beth. She smiled. "Thanks." and she gave each 200. "Consider it a bonus. Spend it well, preferably on a book, or keep it." and she walked away.

Back to Jo, she was coming out of her old partners joint.

"Sorry, couldn't trace a thing." he said.

"If you're lying to me I'll be back and I'll cut your neck." threatened Jo.

And she and Kyo left, he always bowing in order to be the most agreeable possible towards the psychos. What fear does!

"Who's her, boss?" asked one of his 'employers' "She's fearless."

"An old friend?" asked another.

"She's what we call of an angel of death. She has the devil's wings on her back. And who sees them gets a free ticket to hell. You're about to see hell on Earth." answered the purple haired guy.

Miles away at the end of the old subway tunnel, just like the children had said, Meg was tied in the cybot's wires.

"How dare you arrest me against my will? If I get any bruises I'll kill you." she threatened. Meg looked around her. She didn't quite know where she was. She should be on some sort of old computers lab, with machines all around. In one of them Meg recognized something 'That's the disk!' Meg was quite happy with her discover but not very far Jo was looking for her.

She and Kyo were on an old junk yard full of broken cars and robots.

"You stay here." said Jo.

Kyohei looked around. It was not very nice to stay all by himself in a junk yard in Shibuya surrounded by what once had been cars.

"Alone?" he asked attempting to appeal to Jo's mercy, too bad she had none. Jo just started to walk leaving Kyo and the white canvas bag behind.

Jo put on some funny lilac glasses and immediately she got in touch with Ami.

"Finally some data. It was hard to find you." said Ami.

"What's this place?" asked Jo.

"It's an old subway tunnel." answered Beth. Jo looked back, Beth was smiling. "The project was abandoned after the big Earth-quake. It wasn't safe anymore with all those gangs running around here." continued Beth. "And guess who's at the end of it? That's right: Meg."

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Jo.

"Wait." said Ami "The tunnel doesn't go always straight, she can be anywhere."

Beth nodded.

"We already know what that cybot is." said Sei through the inter-com. "It was supposed to be a RAPT's cybot. To fight crime at a new level. It was presented some time ago and would be released at the end of the year. The one we know was probably built out of stolen hardware. Bai-Lan want to know who built it." she said.

Not far away Meg kept tied at the cybot made of stolen pieces and she kept making new discovers. A funny jelly thing was placed inside some sort of capsule.

'Don't tell me that green thing's the cybot's brain!' she said to herself. She kept looking at it 'Such pretty colors!' she thought.

Suddenly the wires got a bit more lose. Her mobile was not far, 12 inches maximum. She tried to reach but she couldn't and when she was about to the brain was placed automatically back inside the cybot and it began moving, dragging Meg behind.

"Geez! I gotta reach the cell phone." she yelled. The cybot went down again and Meg got her mobile "Damn mobile! On TV it said it would work anywhere!" she complained.

Half a mile away Ami contacted Jo.

"I found Meg's signal in the GPS. It was only for a fraction of second. It was few but enough. She's in a lateral tunnel 500 yards ahead of you." Ami informed.

Beth smiled.

"I told you." she said starting to run and followed by Jo. In no time they got there. They both took out their guns. Beth let Jo do the triumphal entrance, she knew it was important to Meg.

"Jo!" yelled Meg all excited.

"Meg, protect yourself!" yelled back Jo unloading most of her guns over the cybot.

The cybot "awoke" and turned on its guns firing over the girls.

"Jo, cover my back." asked Beth.

Beth ran and helped Meg with the wires.

"Thanks." said Meg.

"No, prob. Now better run." said Beth.

Meg began running out of there and then Beth shot over a wall that fell over the cybot.

"That should hold it for a moment." she said and both she and Jo joined Meg getting out of there.

"Didn't make much more sense one cybot against the other?" asked Meg while they ran.

"You heard the lady!" said Jo to Ami.

"Jango is on his way." said Ami.

Outside Kyo was sneaking the white bag. He was pretty interested on some round cans.

'Why did they bring convenience food? I could have cooked something.' he said to himself.

Suddenly Meg showed up from behind some containers.

"Run idiot!" she said to Kyo.

"And the food?" he asked.

Beth jumped and landed just in front of him.

"Advice: run for your life." she said.

The purple cybot showed up flying some feet above them.

"Fuck!" said Kyo, the cybot was about to land over him.

"Oh, the boy swears!" said Beth smiling and pulling his arm to help him. The bag remained behind.

Jo came just behind and they all hid behind some other containers.

"That's no regular cybot." said Jo.

"That thing has a brain, I've seen it with my own eyes." said Meg.

"Well, it has the mentality of a T-Rex." said Beth firing over the spread cans. It turned they hadn't food inside but powder and as Beth and Jo fired over them they blew.

The cybot began firing some missiles all around.

"It's outta control!" screamed a panicked Kyo.

"Escape! Don't stop: RUN!" yelled Jo while she remained behind firing over the cybot.

The junk yard was a real battle field. Explosions all around, guns shots everywhere, lots of smoke and one hell of a noise.

"Jango!" yelled Meg. The white cybot flew over their heads landing next to Jo.

"Now lets party!" said Jo entering Jango.

"I equipped Jango with explosive missiles. Use them as they please you. Have fun!" said Ami.

"I already know what's inside the CD." said Sei "It's the new protocol used in East Africa. Jo, retrieve most of the cybots pieces. That's another request from Bai-Lan."

"That's gonna be the hard part." said Jo. "I'm gonna burry you right here, on the junk yard!" said Jo as she fired one of the missiles.

Half the cybot exploded and the rest fell next to Jango. It was over. The cybot's brain got spread near them. Jo stared at it, somehow impressed.

"Hurray! You're the best Jo!" cheered Meg.

They were all celebrating when they started hearing RAPT's alarms.

"Just what we needed, the cops are here." whispered Beth.

"Good, the police, they'll help us." said Kyo stepping forward in RAPT's direction.

"RAPT! Get down on the floor. Hands up where we can see them. Don't try to fight back." they said aiming them their guns. Kyo immediately fulfilled the police requests.

Jo, still inside Jango, held the remaining part of the cybot and threw it against the police's vehicles.

Miles away those dreadful guys to whom Jo had worked for where watching the huge explosions.

"It sure looks like hell." commented one.

"I told you." answered the boss.

Kyo and the girls got out of there leaving behind new RAPT's units.

"Explosion on a 70 yards raid. A man and a woman identified. Armed gang not implicated on past incidents." that what was running on the radios. But something else was going on RAPT's headquarters:

"Call Mr. Rosenfeld. I have something to tell him. It's urgent. We've found her."

"Just that?" asked Sei looking at the small pile of retrieved pieces of the 'deceased' purple cybot. They were on the back of the trailer

"It was the best we could get." said Meg.

"We spent time, money and munitions and we haven't found the guy behind all this." continued Sei "The old man is gonna freak out."

"Not everything's lost." said Ami looking at the pieces "I can scan and trace them."

"I hope so." said Sei.

The girls went inside to the kitchen.

"What do we have here…" said Ami looking at the kitchen's table "It's dinner!"

Meg, Ami, Beth and Sei sat at the table. Meg and Ami began eating while Sei picked a paper over the table.

"_Sorry for having caused you so much trouble. I made dinner to make it up to you. I hope you'll like it. Goodbye._"

"This is great!" said Ami tasting some sushi.

"He done it all alone!" cried out Meg.

"I wanna eat like this every day!" said Ami.

"Kid's got talent." said Beth tasting a rice ball. "I bet will convince him to come back."

"I hope so." said Sei.

Outside, on the top of the trailer Jo was watching a movie on a portable TV. The film was quite violent, just like she liked. But she had something else on her mind, a shiny green brain coming out of a broken purple cybot.

A/N: so, here's chp. 2. I hope you've liked it. Chp. 3 will come out in about… two weeks? Ten days maybe, it depends on the quantity of homework I'll get. If I'm on a really good mood maybe five days. Well, R&R please, even if you don't like it. What d'you think of my OC, Beth? I really wanna know. : )


	3. Both sides of the gun

Sorry about this but first I have to take this opportunity to insult world wide the Uruguayan referee present in the game PORTUGAL – FRANCE. Man you're a fucking son of a bitch and I would love to know how much that French bastards paid you for you to create that penalty for Thierry Henry. And besides you need a new pair of glasses because it's simply impossible that you haven't seen that disgusting foul against Ronaldo and the hand of that French jackass touching the ball. Well, and know that I've set my mind about this, the story. And once again sorry about the language.

**Disclaimer: **the usual, I only own Beth

**3. Both sides of the gun**

Kyo walked towards the notice board.

"What? Have you quitted already?" asked Koji, his friend. They were both at school at the moment but right now they weren't having classes.

"It gave me more trouble then I would have expected," Kyohei answered.

"I've got it! You were hired by the mafia to do the dirty job. Then you saved this hot chick who hugged you and declared you eternal love," the boy seemed very pleased with his quick made theory. Kyo shook his head. "What? That could have happened. You prefer quitting to trying."

"Looking for a job again, Tachibana?" asked Miss Futagami, their teacher. She had midnight blue hair tied in a bun and wore brown glasses. She was dressed in a skirt suit. "You should listen to Hashimoto," she looked at Koji, "and don't quit. 'Sleep on the rock till you get used to it', you know what that means."

Kyo shrugged. Suddenly his mobile rang. "Yes? Who is this? What? Look through the window?" Kyo did it. Outside Sei waved him leaning against her red car. 'Oh… One of these days I'll die sleeping on this rock!' he said to himself. But Sei had managed to convince him.

Kyo walked away and Koji approached the window and looked through it. "Um, it seems I wasn't that far from truth…" He had seen Sei.

Sei took Kyohei back to the truck. There Beth and Ami were monitoring Meg and Jo's mission through the laptop.

Sei brought a bowl of cookies that she placed over the table. Beth and Ami grabbed some cookies.

"Kyo made these cookies today at school," Ami told Meg. "They're great! If you don't hurry we'll eat them all."

"Are they really that good?" asked Meg.

"Uh-huh," answered both Ami and Beth.

"At least leave one!" begged Meg.

"Uh-uh," Ami shook her head.

"You shouldn't eat some many cookies or you'll get fat," Meg attacked.

"Envious! If it was really that way then you wouldn't need to eat," Ami replied.

While they were on this 'fight' Beth was eating most of the cookies. Ami didn't notice a thing not to mention Meg…

Then Sei arrived into the room. "D'you remember the mission, Meg?" she asked.

"No," the red hair answered.

"Don't kid, Meg. Keep your eyes open," Sei recommended.

"What was the mission really?" Meg went on joking.

"Meg!" Sei was firm on this.

"Keeps without any sense of humor," Meg commented to Jo.

"Sei hasn't got humor," Jo answered.

They were walking through some pretty dirty and grey streets.

"Remember that the mission is to retrieve him," Sei recalled. "Don't kill him."

"That will depend on the target," Jo answered.

"Do whatever you need to but bring him back alive," insisted Sei.

"You're getting close to the lane," informed Beth. She was now coloring her nails on their usual blood red.

"Bastard! Son of a bitch! What d'you think you're doing? The moon… Even the moon… The moon will fall!" Just a bit ahead of Meg and Jo a disturbed male kept screaming. They could hear him but he was still out of sight.

"Oh… I think I've stepped on something soft!" Meg complained.

"It's just a…" Jo began.

"Don't say it!" Meg was hysterical. "Don't! Oh… I've stepped on something else!"

"It was a…"

"Don't say it! Not everybody is as cool as you about this."

Meg and Jo got closer. They hid behind a crashed wall.

"I know you're here!" Now they could see him. He had shoulder length orange hair and seemed desperate. His hands were on his head and he kept screaming and muttering at the time. His name was Wong. "I'm gonna kill you! To you and to all your friends!"

Beth, Sei and Ami were hearing it all through the intercom.

"Better get the guy before he runs," advised the strawberry blonde. "He seems a bit… flighty."

"This is too dangerous," said Meg. "The guy is flipped."

"Then take advantage of it," Beth suggested.

"I'm going," said Jo getting up.

"There you are," said Wong, but he was not talking about Jo. A man dressed in a long dark trench showed up.

"Who's that?" whispered Meg.

"I have no idea," answered Jo.

"I don't like this…" said Beth.

The unknown man got closer to Wong and unloaded a tranquilizer on his forehead.

"He killed our target!" Meg screamed eyes wide open.

"His not dead," corrected Jo.

"I knew that, I was just testing you," said Meg.

"It's RAPT. They're taking him," said Jo.

Wong's numb body was being taken inside what seemed to be an ambulance by some men dressed in lab gowns.

"I'll send you all the info," said Sei. "And Beth too. You may need help."

"Right," said Jo.

"Damn! I haven't finished my nails yet!" Beth complained.

The ambulance got out of the lane and got into the streets.

"Move out of the streets! Move out of the streets!" The warning was being made by the ambulance.

Meg and Jo ran after the ambulance as long as they could. When it got to the streets they couldn't no longer follow it.

"I've got a cab," said Meg.

"Lets go," Jo answered. They entered the taxi.

"Strange times these when two girls ask me to follow an ambulance," commented the driver.

"Oh, it's a friend of ours who's inside that ambulance," explained Meg.

"I've got a daughter your age," the driver continued. Meg smiled. "I don't wanna give you a sermon but you shouldn't walk around here all by yourselves."

"Don't worry. We never go to the dangerous areas. We're careful." Meg smiled.

"Does your father wait for you? I work at night and I can't wait for my daughter. When I get home she has already left. I wish I could but I have to work," the driver went on.

"You know, we don't really have a father. But we have a cranky older sister, which is quite the same," answered Meg.

"That's good to know. Family's important. There's nothing more important," said the driver.

Suddenly Jo heard Ami through the intercom.

"I've found him. They took him to a factory in the industrial area of Shinagawa," she said.

Both Meg and Jo left the cab. Meg wasn't liking what she was seeing.

"This looks like it's hunted by ghosts," the red muttered.

"Have you ever seen a ghost?" asked Jo.

"Not personally," answered Meg.

"Thought so," replied Jo.

Back in their huge truck Kyo was finishing dinner.

"Dinner's ready," he turned to Sei.

"Thank you. You may go," she smiled.

"Uh… This is my last dinner," he informed.

"You know, they're all very happy because you cook so well," said Sei on a soft caring smile.

Kyo didn't know what to say.

"It's important to them," Sei continued. Kyo remained silent. "So, till tomorrow at the same time?" she opened her smile as she asked him.

"Yeah, every time you wanna eat," Kyo answered.

In the meanwhile Beth arrived to the factory riding her motorbike.

"Ami," she called, "drive it back home, okay?"

"Okay-dokay!" Ami answered initiating the automatic pilot.

Beth checked Meg and Jo's sign and as she guessed they weren't on the entrance or any other public assessment floor. She went through the back and found some men lay on the floor.

"Here you are," she said looking at the men.

"Piece of cake," Jo answered. Beth smiled.

They went through a corridor and ended up in front of a huge glass window. They all got down beneath it and found it belonged to a sort of lab where several men in gowns worked.

"Those guys look spooky," said Meg.

"There's something spooky here and it's not ghosts," replied Jo.

"Here they must all be psycho murderers," continued Meg.

"You have a very quick imagination," said Beth.

"I'm getting strong electro-magnetic readings in front of you," said Ami. "I can't feel the ambulance anymore."

"Fine. Lets look for it," said Beth.

They left and got deeper in the factory but then a sign saying "KEEP OUT" caught Jo's attention.

"This way." The others followed her till some sort of store house with several electronic equipment.

"I found the ambulance but I can't find Wong," informed Jo looking around.

Meg was looking not very far and Beth was behind her.

"What the…" Meg whispered. She had found Wong, inside an organic capsule all naked. "Uh… Jo? What is he doing here?" Suddenly she heard a click, a familiar one, except it wasn't usually behind her. "Stop that Jo," she heard another click.

"Meg… It's not Jo…" Beth immediately unlocked her gun producing the same click as she aimed it to a guy hidden by the dark. He had his gun leaned against Meg's head.

"Why did you that?" he asked pointing to Wong.

Jo looked back and found the whole scene. A third click was heard as she too aimed the gun at the stranger.

"What? It wasn't us. The men in the white gowns did it," Meg tried to explain.

"Drop the gun," Beth commanded.

"No, you two drop it," he turned to her and Jo.

"You heard the girl, it wasn't us. And besides you won't get out of here alive, even if you shoot her. You have two guns aimed at your head, you can't expect to live," said Beth.

"I don't believe you. I saw these two," he pointed at Meg and Jo," in the lane."

"So what?"

"Then explain me the wound in his chest. You shot him. Drop your guns or I'll shoot her," the man threatened.

"Try it," said Jo.

"Jo… It's hopeless to explain him, he doesn't seem very smart," said Meg. "He'll try to kill me."

Beth stared at Jo, she knew what the crimson eyed was up to. They both dropped their guns slowly but when Jo's was about to hit the floor she pulled Meg and Beth and she grabbed back their guns, aiming them to the man.

"Who are you? Are you with the lab guys or RAPT?" inquired Jo.

Suddenly some guards showed up.

"They're here. Get them!" The guards immediately followed the command and prepared to arrest the girls.

"Freeze or I'll fire," one of the guards was right in front of Jo.

Jo began firing her gun and the guards fired back. It was chaos. Again.

"Meg!" Jo called as she noticed the red was stepping too far of the exit.

They all ran, Beth and Jo unloading their guns. They went to through the tunnel where the guards had come but when they arrived in the middle they found themselves face to face with an unpleasant dark steel surprise.

"It's a cybot!" yelled Meg.

"Really!" replied Beth with all her sarcasm and irony.

They tried to destroy it but they were forced to run. The blue cybot was huge but still really fast.

On the truck Sei and Ami watched it all through the laptop.

"They put Wong on that capsule like a specimen. The situation is out of control," Sei walked in circles on the kitchen.

"This is getting nasty." Ami didn't take her eyes off the computer for a second. "They sent a cybot after them. Shall I send Jango?"

"No, not until we know who's behind this. I wonder if the answer isn't inside his body…"

Back on the factory Meg, Jo and Beth kept running out of the tunnel, the cybot always chasing them. Now they had returned to the beginning, the storehouse. But it wasn't "exactly as they left it".

"They've taken him," cried Meg. She was right, Wong and his capsule had been taken to some railway truck.

"Meg, go underground," commanded Jo. "Beth, find me that body. I'll take care of this." And for 'this' she meant the cybot.

"Deal." Beth ran following the capsule tracks.

Meg went to the lift and Jo remained behind.

"Move!" Meg hit the door of the lift. The guards were still after her and she couldn't waste time waiting for the lift to open. Finally she decided on taking the stairs.

Beth was getting some trouble finding the capsule. It seemed to have vanished, the tracks had simply disappeared. There was only one answer to that: the capsule had been lifted.

Back with Jo, she was tired of that metal junk and climbed up it breaking the glass that protected the pilot.

"Get out," she commanded the scared guy. That was just something he had never seen coming.

Jo entered the cybot and took it downstairs through the tunnel.

Ami on her turn was investigating the facilities where Wong's body had been.

"I've found it!" she said happily. Sei took a look at it.

"Hinode Labs built this factory as a cover for a warehouse. When things the cover was blown they pretended to abandon it. But still they asked RAPT to protect it." Sei was getting worried. This mission was completely turned from its original purpose.

"Yes." Ami clapped her hands. " 'Your pain is our pain. Lets help each other on the cure. Your children are our children. Hinode Laboratories.' " Ami sang reproducing the commercial of the labs. "Wait a second, labs also produce meds. I'm going to check the routs of their sales." The map appeared on the PC's screen.

"They're spread all over the country." Concern completely took over Sei's beautiful features.

"And protected by the police," added Ami. Sei nodded.

On the underground tunnels of the warehouse, Meg had just reached the end.

"A secret train? Predictable." She had just come out of the stairs and was in front of a huge red train waiting to be loaded. But one of the things inside was exactly the damn capsule.

Meg remained stand and still watching as some men took care of the last details before leaving while some other guarded it.

"Meg, I'm coming!" Suddenly she heard Jo's voice coming from the huge cybot that had just entered the secret railway station.

But Meg had different ideas. "Very well, this is my opportunity to shine. Jo and Beth aren't the only tuff girls in the team. I'm too." And she climbed to the top of the train while the guards were distracted with Jo's cybot. It wasn't difficult for she was used to do the same on their truck.

But what she wasn't expecting was for the train to start moving. Threatened by Jo's presence they had hurried the escape. But luckily Jo was there.

"Quick!" Meg cried.

"Meg, are you alright?" Jo asked from inside the cybot.

"How did you get inside that thing?" That was so like Meg! Ask about stupid things while in danger.

"Meg!" Beth had just arrived. She had got lost in the tunnels.

But as they talked the train was getting faster and faster…

"Jo! Quick!" Meg no longer wanted to know about the fights she had missed.

Jo jumped out of the cybot and Meg intended to do the same form the train.

Both Jo and Beth tried to follow the train running after it through the new tunnel, this one lit with a strange orange light. But obviously they weren't fast enough and the cybot, their only hope, was too big to fit the between the tunnel's walls.

Finally Meg realized they couldn't help her, not for the more they tried. But that was the least of her problems…

"So we meet again," said a dangerously familiar voice behind her.

She turned back expecting to meet the man who had aimed her his gun. She hadn't forgotten his voice. But what she couldn't believe was that in his place was…

"Wong? Can't be…"

And this was chapter 3. Sorry for the LONG wait but now that I'm on vacation I'll be faster up dating. Anyway, please R&R. Do it for this girl who would get tremendously happy if you did. I would LOVE to know what you think of this story so far. Well, see ya on chapter four that is named "Alternative end".


End file.
